Quake
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka receives a letter, and sees several people from the past. Tokka.


"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine - one hundred!" Sokka whooped before collapsing onto his chest, his arms splaying out before him.

He lay there on the ground for a moment, breathing deeply as his muscles burned before eventually rising and crossing over to a water basin. He grinned at his reflection, admiring his face for a moment before splashing it all over him.

He shook out his wet warrior's wolftail and brushed the dirt and dust clinging to his front off, before a sound on the air caught his attention. It was the flapping of wings. A glance up to the sky revealed the red form of a messenger hawk diving toward him.

That was unusual. Letters tended to be rare - Aang and Katara preferred to deliver their news in person and Zuko would send someone to ask for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd received any post.

The hawk screeched, and Sokka held out an arm for it to land on. He went to remove the letter from its back and the bird nuzzled into his fingers. Laughing at the affectionate creature, he shook his arm slightly and it took flight, landing nearby.

Unravelling the scroll, Sokka read its contents and froze. Carefully, he read it again.

 _Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe,_ the letter said, _you have been invited to attend Earth Rumble 7, in the Earth Kingdom city of Gaoling._

 _It will be held in a week's time, please send a response as soon as possible._

 _Regards,_

 _Lady Toph Beifong of Gaoling._

The writing was unfamiliar, but there was no way it was Toph's - blindness aside, she would never refer to herself as a 'lady'.

'Still,' Sokka thought, picking up the ticket that had fallen out of the scroll, 'this seems legitimate enough. I'm sure Zuko won't mind me taking some time off.'

It had been quite some time since he'd seen his best friend - far too long indeed. He went inside to retrieve his brush and paper, writing a quick response.

Rolled up the sheet of paper, and offered it to the messenger hawk before a thought occurred to him - Katara had confessed to her appropriation of his pet Hawky a long time prior, and he'd been sent to Gaoling. The bird did look quite old for a messenger hawk.

"Hawky?" Sokka asked hopefully. The hawk stared at him for a moment, before letting out a loud screech.

"Hawky! It is you! Oh man, it's been ages, hasn't it? I'm surprised you still remember me, but then you were a very smart bird." Sokka grinned, overjoyed at being reunited with his long-lost companion.

Man and bird embraced (well, Sokka hugged him at least), before Sokka put the paper in his message tube.

"Fly fast, Hawky. Let Toph know I'm on my way, I'll see you there soon."

The bird chirped, flapping his wings and drifting off on a thermal wave. Sokka watched him go, very pleased at this encounter. He'd have to thank Toph and her parents for taking care of him all this time.

Now all he had to do was get there. Hopefully Zuko wouldn't mind him borrowing an airship - he wasn't using them anyway.

* * *

The first thing Sokka had noticed about Gaoling is that it was so similar to how he'd last seen it. Untouched by the Hundred Year war or the unrest that had followed its end, the streets were surprisingly clean for the Earth Kingdom.

The atmosphere was light, residents casually chatting to each other as they went about their business. More than once Sokka caught snippets about the upcoming tournament, and it fueled his interest even more.

Merchants hung about, selling their wares to passersby. Sokka eyed one stall of cooked meats hungrily, taking a step toward it before remembering what he was here for. He gave one last mournful glance at the tasty food as he headed away from the marketplace.

Though it had been several years since he had been to Gaoling, he could remember the way to the Beifong Estate. He could see the flying boar banners proudly hung upon the walls, waving slightly in the soft breeze.

As he approached the front gates, two guards with rather stern expressions stood in front of them, glaring at him.

"Halt! What business have you with the Beifong family?" One of them questioned him as the other put a hand to his sword. Sokka glanced at it disinterestedly - Space Sword would slice through it with ease.

Still, he wasn't here to pick fights with Toph's employees. Though he doubted she'd frown overly much on it, her parents would hardly be pleased with him.

"I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, here to see Toph. She's expecting me," he told them casually.

The guards went pale, hastily stepping to the side and opening the gates.

"Go right on through, Mr Sokka, sir," said one as the other tipped his helmet at him.

'Respect. Isn't that nice? I don't get that too often.' Sokka thought. He smiled briefly at them, crossing through into the estate.

It was a long walk up to the Beifong Mansion, and he stopped every so often to admire the scenery, the lush vegetation was immaculately kept by a small army of gardeners. Now and again he'd spot a patrolling guard, who tended to eye Sokka warily but didn't interact with him otherwise.

He knocked on the door once, hanging back as he waited. It was a minute or so before it opened, a middle-aged manservant standing before him.

"Good evening. Who might I say is calling on Mr Beifong?" The man asked, a look of almost blank politeness was on his expression as he addressed Sokka.

Sokka paused for a moment, stroking his small goatee. After a while he shrugged.

"I'm not here for Mr Beifong - I'm after Toph. Name's Sokka."

A slightly horrified look crossed over the butler's face at Sokka's proclamation. Clearly he found Sokka's informal addressing of his master's daughter unseemly. But nonetheless, the man withdrew without complaint, ushering him in.

Sokka was seated in a hallway as the manservant went to find a Beifong to report to. The Water Tribe warrior unsheathed his boomerang from his back and squinted at it, inspecting the edge and running a thumb along it. Satisfied with this beloved weapon, he returned it to its place and waited.

It wasn't long before a small tremor ran through the ground. Alarm momentarily shot through Sokka and he rose to his feet, before the door burst open and a missile smashed into his body.

For a moment he didn't know how to react, but soon figured out he wasn't under attack. Instead, glancing down revealed a head of pure-black hair with a green headband atop it.

Warm, strong and pale arms were wrapped around his chest.

"Sokka! You're here early," a muffled voice sounded.

"Gee Toph, I know it's been a while, but this is unusual," he laughed, somewhat bewildered by the prickly earthbender's response.

"Shut up, Sokka," she told him and punched his arm.

'Yep, there it is. Same old Toph,' he thought, rubbing the soon-to-be-bruised pain.

She detached herself from his person, and the two looked at each other (in their own ways), attempting to take in all the differences time had wrought.

Four years had certainly altered Toph, transforming her from a stocky little girl to a blossoming young woman. Feminine was not a word he ever thought he'd apply to his best friend before. He marvelled at her new body, admiring her curves and how her dark hair contrasted with her pale skin.

For her own part, Toph was analysing Sokka, noting the new muscles he was sporting, hearing the deepness of his voice and the curious increase in hair on his face.

"Hey, so how've you been? We haven't seen each other since that business with that Air Nation Refinery." Sokka said.

Toph shrugged, turning and walking away. Sokka followed her along, looking at the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Helping out with stuff, mainly. Overseeing the metalbending training, checking in with the refinery and reinstating the Earth Rumble."

Sokka nodded for a moment, before remembering her vision impairment.

"That's why I'm here. How was that?" He asked.

"Difficult. Since the old guy who ran it was locked up courtesy of yours truly, and the fighters split up and a couple of them got captured by the Fire Nation, it was kind of abandoned.

"I didn't remember about it until I found the Champion's Belt, actually. Then I had the idea to restore it," she told him, waving her arms and gesturing as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, that belt. It really did go with my bag," Sokka gave a wistful sigh. "I can't imagine your parents were too pleased, especially after what happened during the last one."

Toph nodded, a slight grin appearing on her lips.

"Mhm. But I straightened them out, of course. Made them see how it was good for Gaoling as a whole. So they helped me out, and we found a new host, managed to get some of the old fighters back and even a few new ones.

"The arena was left alone so we didn't even have to rebuild. Not that that would have been hard," Toph cracked her knuckles. "I could whip another one up easy."

Sokka whistled.

"Sounds like a lot of work, Toph, I'm impressed."

The blind earthbender made a dismissive gesture.

"Hey, I make it look easy. All in a day for Toph Beifong."

The conversation was interrupted by a rumbling noise. Sokka blushed as Toph glanced around curiously, before realising it had come from him.

"Sorry. Didn't grab anything to eat on the way, I wanted to be here as soon as possible. I don't suppose you've got anything available?"

Toph laughed, the harsh cackle oh-so-familiar to Sokka's ears. She beckoned him with a wave, heading down to the kitchens.

Sokka could smell it before they got there, the delightful smell of things to be devoured. Several cooks bustled around, preparing dishes of all kinds. Sokka was practically in heaven.

"Miss Beifong! How may we serve you today?" One of the chefs asked.

Toph pointed at Sokka.

"Get him some meat, or something. He's not picky."

Sokka nodded his agreement with this assessment, smiling with delight as he was presented with a small ham. He eagerly dug into the meal, not noticing the disgusted (and slightly anguished) stares of the cooks at his treatment of their meal.

Toph pulled on his arm, and he paused, swallowing a huge mouthful before following after her. Behind him he could hear the sound of crying, and one voice rang out.

 _"He just devoured it! Like some kind of wild animal. In fact, I've seen badgermoles with better manners. How could he do such a thing?"_

Deciding to ignore it, he simply walked alongside his friend, enjoying her presence. They turned around a corner and Toph stopped outside a room.

"This is where you're staying," she told him, opening the door.

He peeked inside. It seemed good enough, spacious (not that he had anything to put in there, having travelled light) and with a comfy looking bed. The walls were a cool shade of blue, somewhat at odds with the green tone of the mansion.

He smiled at her, mainly for his own benefit.

"Thanks Toph. The Rumble's tomorrow, yeah? Is it early?"

She shook her head.

"Should be at about midday or so," Toph said.

"Ah, good. Hopefully plenty of time for breakfast! Maybe even some lunch. Anyway, goodnight. You're competing, right?"

Toph laughed for a moment.

"Of course, I am the champion."

Sokka snorted.

"Funny, I remember Aang being the champion of the last Earth Rumble."

Toph's grey-green eyes widened at the mention of her defeat at the Avatar's hands, before she frowned.

"He used airbending, it doesn't count," she told him flatly.

"Hey, if you say so, Miss Champion. I'm sure the Blind Bandit will kick ass," he chuckled. "Anyway, I'm beat, so I'm gonna grab some beauty sleep. See you later, eh?"

"Good night Sokka." Toph said, stepping forward and grabbing him into another hug, before turning around and vanishing into the corridor.

Sokka stared after her, still somewhat surprised by the new, more affectionate Toph.

'I guess she's mellowed with time. Good thing too, my arms could do without the bruises,' he thought. He slipped into bed and all thoughts disappeared from his mind.

* * *

"Laaaaadies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Seventh Earth Rumble!" A booming voice roared. Sokka whooped alongside the crowd.

"As always, the rules aren't much - just get your opponent out of the ring. Easy, right? Now, round one is The Gecko versus The Helping Hand!"

The two fighters entered the arena. The Gecko was in his green mask and shorts, scuttling across the floor, and his opponent seemed to be a man not too much older than Sokka was. There was something familiar about him, but Sokka couldn't quite place it. He didn't know anyone with such a ridiculous moustache and beard, did he?

He disregarded that train of thought, watching as the fighters clashed.

The Gecko attempted to get the drop on his opponent, but The Hand simply avoided the attack, throwing a few rocks his way. A strike to the head sent The Gecko reeling, and a follow-up to the chest had him tumbling over the edge.

"The winner is The Helping Hand! But can he stand against the might of The Rolling Stone?!"

The Rolling Stone turned out to be a small earthbender, who immediately encased himself in rocky armour plating. His name appeared to derive from his attacks, which basically amounted to him attempting to run over his opponent by projecting himself forward and essentially rolling around.

This was not particularly interesting to watch, in Sokka's opinion. The Helping Hand managed to avoid all the attacks, but the stone guarding The Rolling Stone prevented any retaliation.

After a few futile attempts to smash through the defensive coating, the Hand wised up and instead attempted to wrestle control of the rocks from the Stone, dismantling him bit by bit.

Without his earthy protection or any means of attack, the Rolling Stone simply hung his head, before jumping out of the arena on his own to the jeers of the crowd.

"Ooh, I guess this particular stone is gathering moss indeed! But can The Helping Hand continue his victorious streak against his next opponent? A veteran of the Earth Rumble, a war hero and an all around great guy, it's The Boulder!" The announcer cried.

Sokka cheered louder than ever as he saw the old Rumble fighter swagger into the arena. He was a little less in shape than he had been in the years prior, but he still held himself with all the power of a successful warrior.

"The Helping Hand, is it? Well, you're going to need all the help you can get when The Boulder is done with you!" The earthbender shouted. The Hand gulped, slightly intimidated by the boisterous Boulder.

The pair traded blows, The Helping Hand on the defensive against The Boulder's aggressive style. Several rocks shattered against each other, the shards flying everywhere.

The Helping Hand tried to rally valiantly, but was soon overwhelmed by the strength and experience of The Boulder, and was eventually sent flying by the uprising earth, impacting against the ground outside the ring.

"Oh dear, I suppose youth and eagerness is no match for age and experience. But speaking of that, here's our next challenger, and oh boy is it a surprise! Please welcome, the King of Omashu himself!"

Sokka stared in disbelief as the king leapt into the arena, snorting and chuckling as he went.

"The Boulder is expected to fight an old man? The Boulder is not so sure of this," said The Boulder, having completely forgotten the last time he had underestimated an opponent.

"Old? Oh yes, I'm old," Bumi cackled, before throwing his elaborate robes off. Aged though he might be, he was certainly not decrepit, his ancient muscles hardened like oak.

"But a man doesn't get to my age by being weak." The king finished, staring at The Boulder with his bulging eyes.

The Boulder's brow beaded with sweat at this revelation, all bravado gone. He readied himself, hurling forth a large rock.

Bumi watched the incoming projectile, a crazed grin still on his face. Before it could reach him, an earth wall rose out of the ground and intercepted the stone. Bumi began to heave his arms, but nothing seemed to happen for a moment.

And then The Boulder cried out as the earth split open beneath him. He fell down, but was able to grab ahold of the edge of the new fissure. Bumi strolled up to him as The Boulder attempted to climb about and casually kicked his fingers.

They lost their purchase and he slipped, falling into the crack, which closed over him. Sokka was horrified as he watched Bumi laugh over the now smooth, Boulderless arena.

"Oh don't worry everybody, he's fine," the King of Omashu declared, snorting.

"Uh… Well, I guess King Bumi is the winner! Wow. Well, there's one last challenger remaining! I give you our champion - The Blind Bandit!"

Sokka sat forward as Toph appeared, dressed in her old Blind Bandit gear. He howled and whistled alongside the crowd, as the pair stared at each other.

"Finally we have that rematch, Bumi. I guess we'll see who really is the Greatest Earthbender Ever." Toph announced.

"Indeed. And I can tell you've certainly improved, young Toph. Metalbending too, I hear. I wonder if I…" The man trailed off, lost in thought for a moment.

Sokka watched on the edge of his seat, awaiting the moment these two giants - the most powerful earthbenders to have ever lived - would finally clash.

It would be a battle that went down in the history books. Songs, poems and plays would spring from it. When he was old and grey he'd say to his grandchildren - I was there when the Blind Bandit and the King of Omashu fought.

But nothing happened.

The arena was silent as the two appraised each other, neither moving the slightest bit. He coughed slightly, unable to take the stillness of the room.

Five, ten minutes went by, and both fighters were still in the exact same spot. There was a growing discontentment in the crowd as they surveyed the immobile earthbenders. Sokka shifted in his seat, a memory springing to life of the first time Toph and Bumi had met.

At the time he'd had more pressing things to worry about, namely Katara's wrath at his foolishness, attempting to instigate a battle between the two. And then they'd been focused on the upcoming battle, and he'd never thought about it again.

But Bumi and Toph were masters of Neutral Jing. Neither would make the first move, because to do so would mean they had lost. And neither wanted to lose, so they would stand there until the end of time.

People began to stand up, muttering angrily and shouting at the pair, but neither paid them any heed. Eventually the announcer shrugged.

"Uh. I guess it's a draw? Man, this wasn't what I'd hoped for at all. But anyway, behold your Champions - King Bumi and The Blind Bandit!"

Nobody listened, the assembled punters tearing up their tickets and leaving in a huff. Sokka was left alone with the two earthbenders. For a moment he twiddled his thumbs, before leaving his seat too, and heading down to the arena.

"Uh, you guys?" He asked hesitantly.

There was no response.

"Guys, the match is over. It was a draw. Everyone's gone. You can stop now, you know."

He received twin grunts, but nothing more. Shaking his head, he left the arena too.

Maybe later he'd find out who blinked first.


End file.
